little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sun Sets (Wendy version)
Peter stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Wendy and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his brown eyes. "You're the one." "Peter!" Tiger Lily shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Grimhilde's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Wendy's voice. But Peter ignored her and pressed his forehead against the London-dwelling girl's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Wendy started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Peter, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Peter and Wendy were going to kiss for good, Tiger Lily stopped them, yelling in Grimhilde's voice, "PETER, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Wendy's third day as a human was now over. She groaned in pain and looked up as she fell onto the hard decked ground beneath her. "You're too late!" Tiger Lily laughed in Grimhilde's voice, as Peter stared down at Wendy. The skirt of her nightgown and her legs swirled in the sudden wind, wrapping themselves tightly around her as they transformed into nothing more than a bright, lavender aura of glowing light; a light that faded moments later, revealing that she was starting to lose her human legs as they turned into her light blue mertail with the clear light blue fins. However, she was still wearing the same nightgown. Peter gasped in complete shock. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!!!!!" Tiger Lily gleefully laughed in Grimhilde's voice. On The word "late," Tiger Lily curled her fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a swirl of crimson light as her white wedding outfit ripped, revealing her true self as the evil Queen Grimhilde. She laughed as the whole crowd of people reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the half-woman half-octopus. Grimhilde cackled as she crawled down the deck to Peter and Wendy, snatched up the mermaid, and in a moment sat on the railing, snickering, "So long, lover boy!" Her arms were around Wendy's waist. With one final cackle, she jumped over the side of the boat. Peter ran to the edge trying to catch Wendy's hand. "Wendy!" he cried. But it was too late, and the two sea beings disappear under the waves. As they descended into the depths of the sea, Wendy's nightgown had turned back into her same light blue shell bra. As Grimhilde continued in the direction of her cavern, Trigger and Nutsy followed close behind. A smug smile danced on her face as she dragged her victim by her wrist, thinking of her upcoming triumph. "Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after," she said. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Honest John suddenly appeared, and Wendy breathed a sigh of relief. "Grimhilde, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Grimhilde with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Amos was alongside the angry king, and he glared at the half-woman half-octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, King John Worthington Foulfellow!" Grimhilde chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The king wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Let her go!" "Not a chance, Honest John! She's mine now." Grimhilde frowned. The half-woman half-octopus glowered as she tightened her grip on the girl's wrist and showed Honest John the contract that Wendy signed. "We made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Honest John froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest niece's name signed at the bottom. Trigger and Nutsy bound Wendy's arms and pulled her away from her uncle. Wendy felt her heart break as a tear slid from her eye. "Uncle John, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" Without a word, furious that Grimhilde manipulated Wendy into one of her evil deals, Honest John powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Grimhilde was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Honest John saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Honest John was horrified as Grimhilde laughed at his problem. Honest John brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Grimhilde snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Honest John stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Grimhilde took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Honest John. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Grimhilde, "The niece of the great gentleman fox is a very precious commodity." As Grimhilde spoke, the contract zoomed over to where Trigger and Nutsy were holding Wendy hostage. It circled around the terrified mermaid making a whirlpool around Wendy before shrinking her down to a polyp. Honest John tried to save her, but Grimhilde stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." King John pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday belt, dagger, holster, cap with the feather, tunic, tights, and shoes. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he got in a lifeboat. Big Daddy LaBouff quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince. "Peter, what are you doing?" Big Daddy LaBouff called. "Mr. LaBouff, I lost her once; I am not going to lose her again!" shouted Peter, as he rowed, determined to save his love. Back underwater, Wendy was nearing her transformation into a polyp as Grimhilde manipulated Honest John. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Honest John looked at his niece, who was nearly fully transformed, then looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-woman half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious sibling. Clenching his eyes shut, the king aimed at the scroll, and his niece's name was replaced with his own in Wendy's place. "Ha! It's done then." Grimhilde exclaimed. With that, The whirlpool disconnected itself from Wendy turning back into her mermaid self and and it turned against the king. Honest John suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Grimhilde cackled evilly as Wendy watched in horror as her uncle shrunk. "No." she gasped, "No!" But Grimhilde started laughing at their problem. Meanwhile, on the surface, Peter was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Honest John's hat came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Amos. Amos' eyes widened slightly as he looked at Honest John in his polyp form. "Oh!" Amos gasped, as he shed a tear, "Your majesty." "Uncle John?" asked a worried Wendy. She exhaled as she knelt down toward her uncle. "At last!" Grimhilde smirked, as she picked up the dirty green top hat and placed it on her head, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat while Wendy looked upon her uncle with guilt. But, seeing how her uncle sacrificed himself for her, and furious at what Grimhilde had done, Wendy turned to glare up at Grimhilde and tried to attack. "You!" she snarled, "You monster!" And she threw herself at the female octopus lady, bringing her into a headlock. Grimhilde seethed as she struggled to grab the princess. She eventually got a hold of her and threw her at a nearby rock. Wendy wheezed against the pain as her back collided with the rock. Grimhilde turned the trident toward her. "Don't fool with me, missy!" she snapped, "Contract or no, I'll- AAAAHH!" Before Grimhilde could strike, her arm was struck by something sharp. It was Peter's harpoon, and it left a scratch on Narissa's arm. She turned to Peter, who was swimming above the fight. "Why, you little..." she snarled. "Peter," Wendy cried. "Peter, look out!" Grimhilde held Wendy against the rock with her tentacle and turned to her vulture boys. "After him!" she shouted, pointing at Peter, who was swimming up to the surface. The vultures chased after Peter. Peter got to the surface and took a breath of oxygen, only to pulled him back down in the water by Trigger and Nutsy, who wrapped themselves around his legs and on his upper body, making it hard for him to get out. Skippy, Piglet, and Amos saw he was in trouble. "Come on!" yelled Amos, and the three swam over. Amos bit Trigger's tail, causing him to yelp in pain. Skippy and Piglet whacked Nutsy in the face several times. "Oh, you want some of this?" Skippy shouted, "And one of those!" "Take that!" Piglet echoed, "And that!" Then he finished with the final blow, saying, "And that!" They let go of Peter. After the two let go of Peter, they both glared at Skippy, Piglet, and Amos. As the struggle went on, Grimhilde pointed the trident towards Peter. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." she sneered, as she got ready to zap Peter. Wendy came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pulled her hair back, making Grimhilde shriek. This caused her to lose focus with her blast of power and aim it towards Trigger and Nutsy. Just as the trident shot a thundershock attack, the attack hit both Trigger and Nutsy, electrocuting them. Trigger and Nutsy screamed in pain due to being hit by the blast, causing them to explode. Grimhilde dropped the trident and looked at the space they once occupied, aghast. She caught the vultures' ashes as they fell into her outstretched hands. "Babies!" Grimhilde gasped, "My poor, little poopsies!" There were very few people she cared for in this world, but they had been her beloved pets for years. Her eyes glowed red as she growled and glared towards Wendy and Peter, who were swimming to the surface. Filled with anger, and having had it with Wendy, Grimhilde started to become extremely angry. A cloud of black smoke bellowed out from Grimhilde, and she started transforming and growing big, covering the whole ocean and blackening it as Skippy, Piglet, and Amos watched in terror of her evil transformation with fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies